Welcome Home
by Raeria de Lioncourt
Summary: Booth has a case in Sunnydale California, there are some strange things going on.. I do not own these characters, I want to thank Kathy Reichs and Joss Wheddon for bringing them to life...


**Welcome Back TO Sunny Dale:**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was your typical lazy Saturday morning, the kids were watching Cartoon Network and Xander was too. Willow was looking at her family when a sudden odor came from across the street. The smell was so bad that even Mr. Wilson made a face. The call made to the local FBI office, then it was sent to Washington D.C.

Bones was watching Christine play with her father and wondering if they could ever make it over this unfortunate situation they were in. She loved Booth with all of her heart and soul but she could not get over the fact that the only man in this world she could trust lied to her and placed their family in danger. Booth looked directly at her as he picked up the phone, he said, "Hey Bones, how about a little road trip? We are needed in California and the squints are needed at the lab." From deep within Booth's soul the town of Sunny Dale California sounded so familiar to him, he could have sworn that he had been there before but he could not remember when. Bones looked over at him and said, "Booth, I think that you need to go to California by yourself and I will stay here and wait for the remains that you send back. This will give me time to think about things but I will take to the airport to catch your plane." Booth looked over at her with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

As they approached the airport, Bones looked over at Booth and said, "You do know that I love you and I would do anything for you, however we

are at an impasse and something must be done because I miss you and

I hate feeling alone." Booth reached over and put his arms around her and said, "We are going to make it through this Bones, I love you and I know that I messed up, I promise to make it up to you and Christine. You are my world and I have missed you so much that I can't think." Booth looked back as he boarded the plane and Bones was already gone. However, he did notice a small petite blonde woman and a British man boarding the same plane and he noticed that Bones had arranged first class for him and he had this feeling come over him that caused a tingling sensation that moved from the middle of his chest. It was an odd feeling, it was not pain but a feeling of knowing that someone was close to him. As he sat down, the British speaking man looked over at him and had a look of surprise on his face, just as Booth turned his head to look out the window the small petite blonde looked in his direction. Booth drifted off to sleep and he had a very vivid dream. "I will never forget! How can I forget, Angel I felt your heartbeat. I can't live like this knowing what I know."

Angel felt the tears fall from his eyes as the day was set back like none of what they shared happened, but he would always remember this day from now until eternity.

 **Chapter 2: What the Hell?**

Booth woke with a start, who the hell was Angel and why was he dreaming of him and who was the girl crying in his arms and saying that she'd never forget. He was so confused that he almost missed getting his luggage. He turned around to see the blonde woman and the Brit meet up with a couple that seemed familiar to him as well. Booth wondered to himself what the hell is going on here. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Bones. She didn't pick up so he left a message, "Bones, I made it safe and sound. I love you and Christine, I miss you both. When I get settled in I will call again." He then went to the rental place and picked up his truck that was furnished by the FBI. As he got into the truck, he saw the blonde woman look at him and surprise filled her eyes and face. He felt in his soul that he knew her as well but could not place her. He would be so glad to get this case done and get back to D.C., things were just a little too weird here for him.

Buffy Summers was so glad to see her friends and she was glad that Willow and Xander finally got their act together and get their happiness. Giles was happy just to be out of the cold of London. Willow called them when the strange smell came from the house across the street. She knew the family that lived there and thought that it was weird that they were gone and Sunny Dale was back to being like it was before the apocalypse. Giles looked over at Buffy as she noticed a dark haired man climb into a truck, he looked like Angel but what would he be doing here and why he was in the sunlight. The man looked right at her and her soul and heart jumped. Was it him and if it was why did he act like he didn't know her or Giles. She was determined to find out the who's and whys of everything, but first things first she had to get home.

Booth turned down Revello Drive he started to get that strange feeling, it was almost like Deja vu. He was looking for 1628 Revello Drive and he found it by the yellow tape surrounding the house and a number of FBI techs looking into things. The techs were all over the place gathering evidence and bagging it. Booth told them to send back to D.C. to the Jeffersonian. He then walked across the street to talk to the neighbors and find out anything he could about the people who lived there. His first stop was Mr. Wilson, the grumpy man of the neighborhood.


End file.
